Ismira
by fantasywriteriii
Summary: Ismira has lived her life in luxury, but a visit to Illirea changes that forever. With a new villain in Alagaesia, Eragon's impossible standards get higher. Can she keep up with Eragon's harsh training? Or will she fail?
1. Prologue: Ismira

The deer's head turned sharply, its ears pricked, and its attention perked. It had heard a noise coming from the bush, it was sure. But the longer the deer stared at the bush, the stiller it seemed. The deer turned its attention back to grazing on the sweet grass of the meadow. It all happened in a few seconds; the deer heard the bush move and as it turned, a bow string released and it reared up at the unexpected twang of the bow, and by doing so, exposing its heart to the deadly point of the arrow head. A dark figure stepped from the bush, and moved towards the deer's carcass. The figure was human, and had a woman's figure. She was quite tall, looked about sixteen, and wore a black hooded cape, embroidered with elven runes. The girl cast her hood back, revealing a head of auburn hair, and face that glowed in the dark woods of The Spine. With the strength of a well-practiced arm, she hefted the deer over her back, and headed to the edge of the woods, to Palancar Valley.

...

"Ismira!" Roran called to the woods.

"Relax, Roran." Katrina said from behind, "She's probably in The Spine, hunting again. You know she loves to hunt."

"Yes but she's our daughter, Katrina." Roran protested. "She's not safe in The Spine, and the animals might hurt her."

"She's a better hunter than Eragon was before he was a dragon rider. He was fifteen then, and she's nearly seventeen now. She is near reaching a respectable age to marry, and leave home. You have to let her be herself. She'll fall in love, and you must accept whomever she chooses. You have to let go, Roran. You have to let go of her." Roran looked to The Spine again, sighed, and turned away. He kissed Katrina quickly, saying,

"You're right, as always, love." Then he turned back to the house, to continue his smith duties, just as Ismira slipped from the grasp of The Spine, a deer spread across her shoulder, her bow and quiver on the other. Her golden hair rippled behind her in the wind, and she had a hard-set look on her dirty, determined face. Katrina smiled at the site of her beautiful daughter becoming a woman. Yet she was like no woman Katrina had ever seen. She was like the elven women. She had naught time to worry about men or how her face or hair looked. Ismira would spend hours a night, practicing her runes, embroidering her cloaks and dresses, and studying history, elf magic, and the riders. She spent little time with the other girls in Carvahall, she spent all her time when she wasn't studying in The Spine, hunting. Katrina loved her, even if she sneaked out at night to hunt, and had a dirty face and unkempt hair.

"Good afternoon, Mother." Ismira greeted her mother cheerfully. "I caught a deer while I was out. Look, its big enough for a weeks worth of healthy-sized meals." Once again Katrina smiled,

"But we already have enough for a week from what you caught yesterday." Ismira faltered, but then grinned. "Then I'll sell it to Mandel. I'm sure he'll be happy for some good game for his business. Plus we'll earn some extra crowns along the way."

"Ever the business woman I see, but it's not like we need more money anyway" Katrina laughed, "Run along then, but you best be home in an hour, dinner will be ready by then." Ismira nodded and turned towards the village, eager to see Carvahall again. It was a beautiful village, like something out of an elven painting or a story. It was perfect in every way.

...

Ismira made her way down the rocky path towards the village, a deer carcass over her shoulder. Some people gave her funny looks, some ignored her. They disapproved of her, she hunted, yet she was a woman, and it wasn't right. But most did greet her, and some even went as far as to congratulate her on her catch. She made her way to Mandel's Butchery, her embroidered hunting cape blowing in the wind, revealing her dark, thick cloth pants, and grey cloth shirt. When she got to the butcher, she turned in, the deer carcass still over her shoulder. Mandel wasn't there, but his wife, Favella, was.

"Hi Favella." Ismira said to the crouching figure behind the counter. Favella looked up.

"Oh hi Ismira. What can I get for you today?" She looked towards the deer carcass and realisation hit her. "Oh. We don't have nearly enough money for half of what that thing's worth. Sorry."

"Oh." Ismira frowned. "Well then, can you do me a favour? Can you give it out to the poorest people in the village?"

"Sure." Favella smiled, "And I'll make sure they know its from you."

"Thank you Favella. I'll see you next week. Bye!" Ismira called as she danced out the door. Happily, she waltzed all the way back to Palancar Valley.

...

"Finally!" Roran said as Ismira came through the door, "Did you sell the meat?"

"Yes father." Ismira said, dreading what was coming next.

"Where's the money?" Ismira looked at her feet.

"You lost it?" Roran shouted.

"No, father, I didn't get money." Ismira whispered. Roran opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off, "I asked Favella to give it to the poorest in the village for me." Roran's face softened,

"Good. They need it more than you or I. And I think you are a great hunter, I am just too blinded by the fear that something will happen to you."

"Thank you father." But she added as she turned to her room, "But I wouldn't have been that way if I were a boy." And she ran to her room.


	2. Chapter 2: Ilirea

Arya breathed out. She loved the sight of Ilirea from the sky. When Galbatorix had ruled, the castle been called Urû'baen, and because this literally meant 'the downfall of the wise', it had been dark, black, and over all, an ugly sight. Yet now, the polished marble walls glittered in the sun, and sent rainbows shimmering into the distance. She flew down to the dragon keep at the top, and jumped lightly off her bright green dragon, Fírnen, landing with barely a sound. Looking around at the beautiful sight of the city once more, she made her way towards Queen Nasuada's throne room.

"Arya Drötting." Nasuada said bowing low, "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya of Elves." Arya looked surprised, first that Nasuada knew the language, and second that she had chosen to speak first, meaning she put herself below Arya. Then Arya quickly regained herself,

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Nasuada of Humans." She replied swiftly.

"Un du evarínya ono varda." Nasuada finished, "It is good to see you, Arya."

"And you, my friend. Also it is good to see you learning the Ancient Language, though you should have let me speak first." Ayra smiled, also abandoning the ancient language. "So when is the ceremony?"

"In a fortnights time, plenty of time to catch up and talk of queenship." Nasuada laughed, "And you must make me a tunic like yours, I love them and they look ever so comfortable." Both the women laughed and began to talk of the many hardships of ruling their lands.

...

"Father, we have been travelling for three weeks now, we must be nearly there." Ismira groaned, "My legs are weary, and my feet grow heavy."

"Walk East one hundred paces, my daughter." Roran murmured, the first time he had replied to her attempts to strike a conversation with him since she had stalked off to her room that night. She had struck a nerve, because he knew it was true, and he was upset that she knew he had hoped for a boy. But Roran had realised that he was hurting her more by not speaking to her, and almost ignoring her. So he had decided to answer instead of Katrina.

Ismira smiled as she walked east as her father said. He was finally talking to her again. She looked up as she counted one hundred paces and gasped. Ilirea was glowing in the sun and streaks of gold seemed to dance around the castle. Ismira had never seen a castle, because the Ceremony only happened every decade and a half. Last time it was held, Ismira was barely two, and she could not remember the experience. But now, standing with the sun in front of her, she could not believe she couldn't remember it. She felt as if she would run a million leagues for just one look at it, for she felt as light as a bird, free, and happy.

"Ilirea er nuanen. Ilirea er gedwëy wiol eka." She breathed in awe. She looked west, towards her mother and father, but they weren't there. Ismira looked around her, laughing when she saw her parents running down the last stretch of Mountain before the gleaming Ilirea. She tore her white skirt off, her white pants underneath that billowed in the wind, and quickly followed her mother and father down.

Roran looked backed to his daughter, and he was shocked. She had gotten rid of the long skirt that she had been wearing, and now was in only white billowing pants. This was disrespectful for a woman of Carvahall; she was supposed to hold up a figure of respect and discipline, yet there she stood, in little more than underwear and a cloak. Roran twisted to tell Katrina, and saw his wife had done the same. He realized that they did it because they felt free. His Katrina looked more beautiful than ever running in the sun and shimmering reflections of Ilirea as she ran down the hill towards it. Her skin seemed to shine, her hair glowed, and she looked almost fierce, like a warrior ready to go into battle; a fierce goddess. He smiled and continued down the mountain, his happiness renewed.

**...**

**Sorry it took me so long to write this one, my homework amounts have been huge over the past few weeks :( Please review! I promise I'll be quicker in updating this time :)**


	3. Chapter 2: The choosing of the Eggs

**Sorry the last chapter was so meh :( I didn't have a lot of time and I rushed it. I hope this is better :)**

"My people." The noise of the crowd stopped. Even the excited whisperings among the children froze. "Thank you all for coming. It has been sixteen years since the great Eragon" – the crowd roared in pure admiration and appreciation for the hero of Alagaesia – "left our fair lands. He left to form a Dragon training ground. I can assure you, that with a dragon comes great honour, but also great danger. It is an amazing experience to have a dragon by your side. However, I cannot promise that you will be out of my halls within the next nine moon-cycles. So if you think that that is not worth your time, then leave now. You are not worth the honor of a dragon if you cannot practice the virtue of patience." A few men snorted, and left. "Thank you. Now, the rest of you; welcome to the second dragon choosing ceremony. Please make yourself comfortable and you will be called on one at a time." Nasuada breathed out and signalled to the guard beside her. He nodded once, and then addressed the public.

"Jack Baldorsson. Please step forward now. Jack Baldorsson?" Ismira practically growled at the name. Jack was the one who teased her most in Carvahall. He teased her for wearing pants and a shirt, instead of a dress, about hunting when she was a girl, and pretty much anything else he could. Unfortunately, her father and his, Baldor, were friends, so he was over for dinner a lot. Katrina smiled at her daughter; she knew the relationship between the two children, even if Roran was oblivious to it. Jack being called first had put a cocky smile on his face, and Ismira was very obviously annoyed at him.

…

About thirty minutes later, Jack emerged from the room that Ismira supposed was the throne room. He was grinning like an idiot, and a tiny creature was lying, curled up in his arms. It glittered and shimmered in the sunlight, a glowing gold colour. Ismira couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips. All around her, people were doing the same. Elves, Dwarves, Humans, and even Urgals were in awe. No one had ever brought their dragon out for show.

_Trust Jack to be the first._ Thought Ismira maliciously. She looked back up to Jack; he had his hand raised in the air, and a smug expression on his face. On his hand was a slightly glowing raw cut, shaped a bit like a spiral. He grinned and turned back into the throne room, his dragon now sitting on his shoulder, like a golden beacon. Ismira sighed. Now Jack would have one more thing to gloat about.

…

Finally, after seventy-six days of waiting, her family began to be called. Her father was called first, and a cheer rose at his name. For Roran was not called up as 'Roran Garowsson', but 'Roran Stronghammer; saviour and hero of Carvahall.'. Ismira snorted, he wasn't _that_ special. She was almost annoyed at her father for being famous, everyone expected her to be just like him, while being just like a girl 'should be'. It was a completely conflicting message, and annoyed her a lot. Katrina was called next, as Roran came back dragonless. Ismira was very nervous when her mother stepped back out half an hour later. She suddenly was very worried;

_What if the dragon hatches, sees me, and then decides it doesn't want me actually? What if it dies the moment it sees me? What if I kill it? What if it kills _me_?_

"Ismira Katrinasdotter, daughter of Roran Stronghammer." The crowd looked around for her eagerly, and Ismira's face was flushed as she made her way, awkwardly dodging the crowd, towards the huge doors that separated her from the dragon eggs. The eyes burned into her back as the doors closed behind her. There, lined up in front of her, were twenty-seven stones of various different colours. There was two orange, one gold, six black, two silver, eight red, four blue, one pink, two brown, and a gleaming purple one that caught her eye instantly. A voice coming from the corner startled her,

"Lay your hands on each dragon egg for about a minute, child." Ismira looked around, surprised. In the corner stood Nasuada, her queen. Quickly, Ismira bowed low. Then her face burned red as she realised she was meant to curtsey, and hurriedly rectified her mistake. Nasuada laughed, before signalling the child to proceed.

…

None of the dragon eggs had responded so far, and she had come to the last one; the gleaming purple one. Ismira breathed out, she would do anything for this dragon to hatch for her. Slowly and tentatively, she reached out a hand towards the stone. It was cool to the touch, and she could almost feel the baby dragon moving inside. She breathed out, it was going to happen, she was going to get a dragon. She could feel her excitement mounting. She could feel it twitching and moving. She could- Nasuada's voice interrupted her,

"It's been a minute Ismira." She sighed as the girl's face fell, "I'm sorry, it didn't hatch. Eragon's put a spell on the eggs, if it hasn't hatched in a minute, it won't. I'm sorry."

Ismira looked shocked, she had been so sure. She had to fight back tears as the realisation hit her;

It didn't hatch.

**Reviews are welcome! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Cost of a Dragon

**Guest - Roran may be a lord, but it never hurts to have a little extra money right? cuz thats how i feel all the time...**

**Please more reviews!**

_..._

_It didn't hatch. It didn't hatch. It didn't hatch_. This was the only thought that went through Ismira's head as she stared at the purple egg with accusation, and tears slowly formed in her eyes. She didn't know why she was so upset about it, she could always try again in another fifteen years. But for some reason, she had just felt _right_ walking into the room, like _her_ dragon was there. She slowly turned away, heading for the large doors, but as she did so, something caught her eye. She could see a reflection in the huge windows that made her gasp. Atop a throne and the softest pillow, sat a gleaming white egg. It took her breath away, and she froze. Hardly taking her eyes off the shimmering egg, she turned to Nasuada,

"Why didn't I try that one? I want to try it." She knew she was acting like a spoiled child, but she didn't care – she wanted this dragon more than anything.

"Child- it's Ismira, isn't it?" -Ismira nodded- "The white eggs cannot hatch for humans. They only hatch to elves. When the men first joined the ranks of the Dragon Riders, the elves decided to keep the first colour of all tamed Dragons to themselves. No other race can hatch a white dragon." Nasuada sighed. Ismira shook her head.

"I've got to try." Nasuada started to protest, but Arya, who Ismira hadn't seen come from a dark corner to face Nasuada, cut her off.

"Let the human-child try; what harm could she do to it. It will take only a minute more- we both know that. And beside-" Arya was cut off by a small crack, followed by several more. She breathed out slowly, telling herself this was impossible. She looked up and saw Nasuada's jaw slack, and her eyes wide. Arya slowly turned around.

Ismira was transfixed. The white stone cracking open before her was like a beacon of sunlight. Finally the shell fell away completely. There, on the red velvet cushion in front of her, sat a glimmering white dragon.

…

Roran had been waited nearly forty minutes. Where was his daughter? He turned to Katrina to tell her, but she pointed behind him, her smile shining in the dimly lit room. He turned around. There stood his daughter. Her hair was out, shimmering behind her like a golden beacon. Her white dress hung loosely on her, and she looked like the proudest woman on earth. For on her left arm sat a small, shimmering, white dragon the size of his fist. He had never seen anything more beautiful, besides Katrina of course. Ismira's right arm was held high in the air as all cheered for her; Roran could just make out a slightly shiny cut on her hand. She made her way back into the room, and Roran and Katrina ran around to the back entrance of the palace.

…

Ismira stroked her new life-long friend. She was filled with joy at the sight of it, though with confusion and sadness as well. She would have but four measly months she would have left with her mother and father. Then she would be whisked away to a dragon school established by her famous uncle. Also there was Jack. She would have to spend the whole time with Jack.

She was confused because they said that she wasn't normal. She had made the dragon hatch that _couldn't_ hatch for her. Only elves could hatch white eggs, yet she was entirely human and she had become the white dragon's partner. Nasuada, Arya, her family, and other important people talked about her, even though she really didn't understand why they did. They said it couldn't have happened, but obviously it did. So why were they making such a big deal out of it?

…

Ismira sat on her bed. The mattress, quilt and pillows were feather down; soon comforts that she would have to forsake. The comforts of a lord's home were probably things that would need to be given up. Just one more thing that was changing in her life. Tears threatened, and she held them back, hitting the bed forcefully. She wouldn't let herself cry. This had been her mantra for the last week, but now, with an hour left until the dawn of the day she left indefinitely, it seemed more important. If she cried, so would her mother, and then her father may even shed a tear. Then Ismira would never leave, she would not go to her uncle's great school; she would not leave if her mother and father cried. But how she wanted to cry; to scream until her throat was raw. To let all her sorrows pour out of her mouth; so that her grief may leave her, and she may remain composed for the leaving. Three months had not prepared her for this time. But she couldn't scream unless… _Yes,_ She thought, _I will go to the Spine for an hour, and then return._ And so she headed off to the spine.

…

Jack was sitting in his own bed, at the same time, having no idea he was mimicking Ismira's thoughts. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ His father was all he had; his mother had died when he was ten; nine years ago. He didn't want to leave him; but at the same time, he had a duty to his dragon. He knew what his father would expect him to choose; but also what his father would want him to choose. He would say,

"Go to this school, and you will become a great man, fit for saving us all." While inside his heart was wrenching. _It isn't fair_. Thought Jack, _I must choose between the two things I love the most in the world. I must get away._ And Jack slipped silently out of bed, pulled on a coat, and went into the Spine.

…

Jack stiffened at the small noise behind here. He had been coming here for years, and he had never heard a sound like that. Slowly, he turned around. Nothing there. He sighed; he had been imagining it. He turned back around and continued walking.

The noise came again. A small sniffing sound, like someone was crying. He slinked quietly towards the trees that could easily be hiding someone and peeked through. What he saw surprised him, so much that he nearly gasped. Thankfully, he stopped himself in time. There in the clearing, sat Ismira. Her head was in her hands, and her shoulders were shaking. Jack planned immediately how he could embarrass her; humiliate her for crying. But when he looked again, he realised that she was probably crying for the same reason he was in the Spine with glassy eyes. Get all the tears out before leaving, so her father, and mother Jack supposed, wasn't as sad as they really were inside. If she broke down, they would too. But it was dawn, and she really needed to get going if she was going to make it back in time. He stood there awkwardly for a while, waiting for her to get up and leave. She didn't. Ismira seemed lost in her own little world, and wasn't coming out any time soon. So he did the nicest thing he'd ever done for her. He helped her to not be late.

Jack came up and tapped her on the shoulder gently. Ismira stiffened, and her shoulders stopped heaving.

"Ismira." Jack whispered, then raised his voice slightly, "Ismira, its just past dawn, you'll barely make it back in time if you leave now. Come on, get up. Go back, quick." Though he tried to keep his voice soft and kind, it was hard for him to forget it was Ismira he was supposed to be talking about. The girl he was supposed to tease, hate, and the girl who defied all the rules, especially about being a girl. Really, Jack thought she was amazing for defying the rules and ignoring everyone who teased her; namely him. But he didnt know what to do with the feelings, so he hated her instead. But as hard as he tried, his voice still had a sharp edge to it. Ismira's slightly tear-streaked and red face looked up at him angrily.

"Gee, thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you." She snarled icily, and Jack winced, "I can leave myself, you know, _without_ being told to, thanks." And her eyes flashing angrily, she turned and ran into the spine without a backward glance. _I deserved that_, Jack thought miserably as he watched her golden hair dance in the sunlight while she stormed off.

**Thanks guys for reading, reviews are very very welcome! :)) I'll try to update soon**


End file.
